Internal combustion engines provide both portable and stationary power sources that have materially enhanced the development of the industry throughout the world. It is well known, however, that internal combustion engines are relatively inefficient and make use of only a portion of the available energy that may be derived from fossile fuels and other fuels available for operation thereof. In recent years, especially in view of the increasing costs of fuels, most engine manufacturers have undertaken the development of more efficient engine systems. In most cases however, such developments have been in the nature of improving various characteristics of internal combustion engines such as fuel metering, carburetion, fuel injection, valve control, fuel ignition, etc. Although many advantageous results have been achieved toward fuel economy, nevertheless, the cost of fuel represents a material disadvantage to practical utilization of internal combustion engines. It is desirable therefore, to provide an engine system that minimizes utilization of various types of fuels and yet provides an engine system having a power output that may be utilized as efficiently as the power output of conventional internal combustion engines.